Cranky Kong/citas
Las citas de Cranky Kong. ''Donkey Kong Country'' 'Introduccion' *''"¡Donkey Kong! ¡Despierta!"'' *''"Echa un visitazo a tu cueva plátanos. ¡Te espera una buena sorpresa!"'' 'Primero encuentro' *''"No lo has hecho mal. Auque si hubera jugando yo, habría llegado aquí mucho antes."'' *''"Una cosa antes de que te vayas. Para guardar la partida, pulsa START cuando estés en el mapa."'' *''"Luego selecciona GUARDAR PARTIDA."'' 'Entrando en la choza' 'DK' *''"¡Nunca visitas a tu pobre, frágily viejo abuelo!"'' *''"¡Al fin! ¡Has venido para recebir consejo de tu abuelo!"'' *''"¡DK! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!"'' *''"¡Donkey, colega! ¡Hacía años que no te veía!"'' *''"¡Bien, has assombrado a tu abuelito llegando tan lejos!"'' *''"¡Eh! ¿Puedes traerme un racimo de plátanos?"'' *''"¿Qué has traí do para tu viejo abuelito?"'' *''"¡DK, chico! ¿Dónde está tu amigo Diddy?"'' 'Diddy' *''"¡Diddy, jovenzuelo! ¡Apenas puedo creer cómo has crecido!"'' *''"¡Diddy, chiquillo! ¿Dónde está Donkey?"'' 'Dos juntos' *''"¡Está todo muy dificil con esos Kremlings por aqui!"'' *''"¡Tú, gran mono! ¡Se pueden oír tus pasos desde muchas leguas de distancia!"'' *''"¿Que diablos quieres ahora?"'' *''"Éste es el país de los rinocerontes. ¿sabes?"'' *''"¡Eh, hijo! ¿Buscas el papel que te pedí?"'' *''"Has tenido suerte de pillarme, porque ya me iba."'' *''"¡Me alegra que hayas recorrido el camino hasta aquí!"'' *''"¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por estos lares!"'' *''"Apuesto a que no llegarás más allá se esta choza..."'' *''"¡He visto pasar a un tropel de Kremlings horribles!"'' *''"Lo haces bastante bien para estar tan lejos de casa.."'' *''"¡Ah! ¡Qué alegría verte por aqui otra vez!"'' *''"Ya le di mi último barril a tu compinche, el orangután."'' *''"¿Y ahora qué, eh? ¡Soy un mono muy ocupado!"'' *''"¡Vaya, vaya! ¡No esperaba verte por aquí hoy!"'' *''"¿Trajiste de vuelta el racimo de plátano que te presté?"'' *''"¡Ay, hijo! ¡Ni te imaginas las choza me encerraron!"'' *''"¡Contigo por aqui, es imposible tener paz y armonía!"'' *''"¡La última vez que te vi, todavía mojabas pañales!"'' *''"¡Acércate a mí y déjame mirar tu cara peluda!"'' *''"¡Bien, bien! ¡Mira lo que nos ha traí do ese gato sarnoso!"'' *''"No me queda nada, así que no te molestes en preguntarme."'' *''"¡Esto es mejor que ver a la Sra. Kong! ¿Puedo ayudarte?"'' *''"¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!"'' *''"¡No tengo nada para los gorrones, así que largo de aqui!"'' *''"¡Entra, entra aqui! Me agobia hablar conmigo mismo..."'' *''"Parece que soy popular. ¡Sí, senñor, si!"'' *''"¿Quién te ha dicho que estaba aqui? ¿Ha sido Funky Kong?"'' 'Sus opiniones' *''"¡Los juegos eran muchos más difíciles cuando yo era joven y viril! ¡Jugábamos horas en la misma pantalla!"'' *''"Busca la diversíon justo antes de acabar Lí o de Lianas."'' *''"¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mi barba se balancea! Qué derroche de frames!"'' *''"¡Tres vidas y tres continuaciones era todo lo que había en mis tiempos!"'' *''"¡Apuesto a que esta sección ha gastado ya media memoria!"'' *''"¡No podrá mantener este nivel gráfico por mucho tiempo!"'' *''"Antes no existía eso del 3-D. ¡Ni nos hacía falta!"'' *''"¡No distinguirí as un buen juego ni aunque te estuviese comiendo!"'' *''"4 tonos de gris, en bloques de 8x8, era todo lo que había..."'' *''"¡Nadie puede superar los gráficos y el sonido de un Game & Watch!"'' *''"Podría acabarme este juego con una sola vida."'' *''"En mi época, ¡Los barriles pesaban mucho más!"'' *''"¡Apuesto a que esta seccion ha gastado ya media memoria!"'' *''"¡Los juegos no se parecían a esto cuando era joven!"'' *''"¡Los niños de hoy en dia no respetan a sus mayores!"'' *''"En mis tiempos sí que habia bueno juegos..."'' 'Instrucciones' *''"Winky deberá saltar con fe en Cañón Barril Cañon."'' *''"¡Las flechas de platanos señalan el mejor camino!"'' *''"Pesca más que Funky para ganar más premios."'' *''"Dicen que las patas de Expresso no temen a los enemigos."'' *''"En Travessuras de Coral hay plátanos tras los Croctopus."'' *''"Rompe los barriles DK: ¡Puede que tu compañeiro esré dentro!"'' *''"¡Coge plátanos como loco en ese pozo de serpientes que es Estruendo Reptil!"'' *''"Los barriles flotantes se rompen con sólo tocarlos."'' *''"No olvides guardar la partida al terminar un nivel."'' *''"Salta sobre ruedas para evitar trampas y alcanzar bonus."'' *''"Sigue los barriles de acero: ¡derribarán a los enemigos!"'' *''"Hay vidas extra en los árboles de Jungla Hijinxs."'' *''"Corre y salta sobre los enemigos para llegar más alto."'' *''"Al rodar por una plataforma, pilsa el Botón A para dar un súper salto."'' *''"Expresso, el avestruz, no puede volar, pero sí puede revolotear."'' *''"¡Un manotazo puede revelar secretos en puntos sospechoso!"'' *''"Bota y rebota en siete enemigos para obtener una vida extra."'' *''"Empuja ruedas hasta donde te sean útiles para hallar bonus."'' *''"El rinoceronte Rambi puede romper cualquier entrada oculta."'' *''"Krusha es duro, ¡Sólo los barriles lo derribarán!"'' *''"El gorro de Klump le protege de tus saltos. Debes rodar."'' *''"No puedes rodar con dientes de Klap Trap: ¡Salta encima!"'' *''"No puedes saltar en la espalda de un Zinger: ¡usa un Winky!"'' *''"¡Las flechas de plátanos señalan el mejor caminho!"'' *''"¡Dicen que si pulsas el Botón B, corres más rapido!"'' *''"¡Haz rebotar un barril en un muro y salta encima!"'' *''"¡Recoge rápido los globos de vida extra o se irán volando!"'' *''"Rueda o salta sobre los castores Gnawty para acabar con ellos."'' *''"Para entrar en los agujeros que hay ocultos en el suelo, ¡salta desde lo más alto!"'' *''"¡Funky te envía instantáneamente a lugares en lo qye ya has estado!"'' *''"Rueda sobre Slippa o aplástalo con un salto."'' *''"¡Creo que saltas más lejos si mantienes puldado el Botón B!"'' *''"¡Rueda para atacar a un enemigo; si aceleras darás al siguiente!"'' *''"Los barriles de acero se rompen al chocar contra un muro."'' *''"Los Barriles de Continuación, esos que llevan estrellas, te permiten volver a empezar desde donde estaban."'' *''"Baila con candy para ganar premios."'' *''"¡Si ves plátanos, puede que haya Kremlings cerca!"'' 'Dejando en la choza' *''"Estoy cansado: ¡me echaré una siesta!"'' *''"Da gusto hablar contigo, chico."'' *''"No sé nada más por el momento."'' *''"¿Te acuerdas de Donkey Kong original? Creo que me iré a jugar a ése... ¡Luego te veo!"'' *''"Cierra la puerta al salir. ¡No olvides los modales que he enseñado!"'' *''"¡Podría descansar todo el día si me dejaras en paz!"'' *''"Eso es todo lo que hay. A mí parece muy, pero que muy fácil."'' *''"No te puedo contar nada más."'' *''"Aquí hay demasiados enemigos para mí. ¡Creo que voy a tumbarme!"'' *''"Después te veo, Timoteo! Jo! Jo!"'' *''"Ya sabes más de lo que yo sé. Bueno, casi..."'' *''"Ya sabes todo lo que necesitas por ahora."'' *''"Si no sabes seguir, ven a verme."'' *''"¡Bien, es todo lo que puedo decir!"'' *''"¡Hasta luego! ¡Procura no hacerte daño!"'' *''"No espero volver a verte, aunque nunca se sabe..."'' *''"¿Que hora es? Debo irme."'' *''"¡Vete! ¡A ver si eres capaz de acabar el juego sin mí!"'' *''"Podría pasarme el día contándote viejas historias!"'' *''"Velve a verme dentro de un rato. ¡Aqui estaré!"'' *''"¿No has vuelto muy pronto?"'' *''"¡Venga, vete, no hay tiempo que perder!"'' *''"Demasiado juego para mi. Me voy a echar una siestecita."'' *''"Hora de irse. ¡Si tienes suerte, te veré luego!"'' *''"¡Hasta la vista, artista! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!"'' *''"Esto es todo lo que puede contar el viejo Cranky."'' *''"No te puedo contar nada ahora. Quizás luego."'' *''"¡Eso es todo lo que te diré!"'' *''"¡Me marea el color de la pantalla! ¡Apágala!"'' *''"Estoy cansado: ¡me encharé una siesta!"'' 'Jefes derrotados' 'Jungla Kongo' *''"No puedo creerme que hajas aplastado a ese enorme Gnawty."'' *''"Dame ese plátano gigante. Yo cuidaré de él."'' *''"Venga, sigue adelante. No puedes descansar ahora."'' 'Minas Mono' *''"Seguro que ahora ese pajarraco sabe quién manda aquí."'' *''"¡Bien, otro plátano recuperado! Ahora vete a Valle Liana y encuentra los demás."'' 'Valle Liana' *''"Bueno, ya le advertise de que dejase de acer el zángano..."'' *''"Vamos, dámelo. Yo me encargo de ese plátano."'' *''"Abrigate bien. Tengo la sensacion de que lo necesitarás."'' 'Glaciar Gorila' *''"¿Serán imaginaciones mías o yo he visto a ese castor antes en algún lado? ¿Dónde habrá sido...?"'' *''"Anda, acércame ese plátano. Tú baja la montaña y vete a la fábrica."'' 'Industrias Kremkroc' *''"¡Que me aspen! ¿Y esa lata era el jefe? ¿No crees que K. Rool podría enviar algo mejor que eso?"'' *''"¡Aunque sólo fuera un frigorífico! Bueno, ya estás cerca. Sólo te falta pasar Las Cavernas Chimpancé."'' 'Cavernas Chimpanzé' *''"Bah, es como siempre. Usan el mismo jefe, lo cambian de color y luego dicen que es uni completamente nuevo."'' *''"Ya está, sólo queda K. Rool. Venga, vamos a darle una buena lección y acabemos con esto de una vez!"'' 'Galeón del Gang-Plank' *''"¡Quién hubiera dicho que un mequetrefe como tú iba a acabar con esos horribles Kremlings!"'' *''"¡Me ha hecho sentir orgulloso de ser simio! Echa un vistazo a tu cueva. ¡Creo que te vas a llevar una agradable sorpresa!'' 'Juego incompleto' *''"Aunque si hubiera jugado yo, ¡Hay zonas de bonus que todavia no has visto!"'' *''Además, ¿a que no sabías que haciendo el 90% de juego, si fueses capaz, claro, te tratarian como a un héroe?"'' 'Final' *''"Este aire del mar no me sienta muy bien."'' *''"Soy demasiado viejo para eso. ¡Adios!"'' ---- *''"¿Y llama a esto un final? A mí me parece malo y barato. ¡Seguro que lo han dejado así para hacer un segunda parte!"'' ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' 'Introduccion' *''"Vaya, vaya... ¿Crees que puedes estar ahí sentado todo el día?"'' *''"Con eso no conseguirán hacer un juego decente, ¿verdad? ¡Creí que se suponía que eras una superestrella!"'' *''"Hasta los héroes de videojuegos tiene tiempo libre."'' *''"Yo no. Me pasaba los días enteros rescatando doncellas y arrojando barriles, te lo aseguro."'' *''"Así es como llegué a ser lo que soy hoy, ¿sabes? Trabajando duro. Nada de haraganear en la playa."'' *''"¡Ja! Está en algun sitio con esa novia suya. Tranquilo, sé cuándo mi presencia no es bien recebida..."'' ---- *''"¡Mira, una nota!"'' *''"¡Dadme un respiro! Ya no soy tan rápido como antes. Dice:"'' *''"Bueno, supongo que lo mejor será darle los plátanos. Digo yo."'' *''"¡Arrrrgh! Esta historia es aún peor que la de Donkey Kong Country."'' *''"¡Esta vez se han passado de verdad!"'' *''"¿Tenéis alguna idea para rescatar a DK?"'' *''"Te aseguro que yo no voy acerlo, aunque no es que haya pasado mi hora, cuidado."'' *''"Todavía podría hacerlo mejor que todos vosotros juntos."'' *''"¡Pero ni loco me meto en um juego con plataformas, niveles extra y jefes finales!"'' *''"Nos veremos allí. Venid a vernos si necesitás ayuda."'' 'Primero encuentro' *''"Vem a saludar a tu abuelo Cranky."'' *''"Estoy aquí para oferecerte todo mi saber jueguil a un precio irrisorio."'' *''"Y además tengo una sorpresa para ti."'' *''"Utiliza "cima" y "bajo" en el "control pad" para elegir entre las opciones de mi menú."'' 'Entrando en el museo' *''"Sorpresa, sorpresa. ¡Pero si es el héroe de videojuegos! ¡Espero que alguen me pague por mi ayuda!"'' *''"Sólo porque DKC verdió unas míseras copias, tengo que estar metido en otra aventura ridícula. ¡Es la última vez que lo digo!"'' *''"¡Yo nunca me habría dejado sequestrar, no como ese gordo estúpido de Donkey!"'' *''"¡Diddy, pensé que eras un personage malo de DKC, pero Dixie es aún peor! ¡Debería ser sólo yo, nadie más!"'' *''"¡Ya estás otra vez aquí! A todo el mundo le gusta Cranky. La fea de mi mujer no tiene ni la mitad de visitas."'' *''"Después de ser protagonista en DKC, pensé que esta vez sería el personaje principal, pero mira dónde estoy."'' *''"¿Has ido a ver a los otros miembros de la familia Kong? No son tan útiles como yo, pero es posible que puedan ayudarte."'' *''"Inténtalo todo lo que quieras, este juego nunca será tan bueno como DKC, que tambíen era una porquería."'' *''"¿No sabe llamar? Sé que estás desesperado, pero hay que tener más educación."'' *''"¿Crees que tus gráficos y tu diseño funcionarán? Yo creo que no. ¡Alégrate si vendes diez copias!"'' *''"¡Debes de estar desesperado para leer esto! ¿Estamos teniendo problemillas en nuestra aburrida aventura?"'' *''"¿No debería Dixie ser una princesa esperando a ser rescatada, en lugar de un personaje principal?"'' ---- *''"¿Qué quieres ahora?"'' *''"¡Adelante, pon a prueba mis increíbles conocimientos!"'' *''"Creo que deberías gastar todas tus monedas aquí."'' *''"¡Observe con admiracíon mi ilimitado conocimiento!"'' *''"¡Basta de charla! ¡A ver las monedas!"'' *''"Esta es mi oferta."'' *''"¡Es sólo una porción de mi increible conocimiento!"'' *''"¡Un banquete para la vista!"'' *''"¡Échale un vistazo!"'' *''"¡A mitad de precio, es una ganga!"'' *''"Te recomiendo que elijas los más caros."'' *''"¡Elige un tema! ¡Lo sé todo sobre este juego!"'' *''"Vale, ¿cuál de estos quieres?"'' 'Sin monedas' *''"¡Mi conocimiento no es tan barato!"'' *''"¡Esto no es la beneficiencia! ¡Quiero más monedas!"'' *''"No es suficiente. Tengo mis necesidades, ¿sabes?"'' *''"No lo regalo, ¿sabes?"'' *''"¡Aparta tus sucias manos de ahí; no puedes permutírtelo!"'' *''"¡No tinetes suficientes monedas, roñica!"'' *''"¡Tenderás que jugar mejor para comprar eso!"'' *''"¿Estás de broma? ¡Nunca tenderás suficiente para eso!"'' *''"¿No tiene suficientes? Entonces piérdete."'' *''"¡Encuentra más monedas, mono inútil!"'' *''"¡Eh! ¡Si no tienes monedas, ya te estás largando!"'' *''"Será mejor que te quedes en los gratuidos, enano."'' 'Dejando en el museo' *''"¡No vuelvas sin un buen montón de monedas!"'' *''"¡Me voy a gastar mis monedas!"'' *''"Creo que será mejor que ordene esto un poco."'' *''"Ya basta de ayuda. Necesito descansar."'' *''"¡Uaa! Estoy cansado. ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas a molestarme!"'' *''"¡Ahora ve a ocuparte de estos estúpidos cocodrilos!"'' *''"No te sorprendas si no estoy la próxima vez. ¡Estare en un juego de verdad!"'' *''"Tengo que irme, mi mujer llegará en cualquier momento."'' *''"Si necesitas más consejos, que los necesitarás, puede que ye ayude otra vez."'' *''"¡Ahora debería ser mucho más fácil!"'' *''"¡Ahora hasta tú puedes acabar este juego estúpido!"'' *''"No quiero ayudarte demasiado."'' *''"Recuerda: soy el Kong más útil y el más barato."'' *''"Ahora lárgate y déjame trabajar en el diseño de mi nuevo juego."'' *''"Vuelve cuando tengas más plumas doradas."'' 'Jefes derrotados' 'Galeón Plancha' *''"¡Bien hecho! ¡Así se trata a esos plumíferos!"'' *''"Estoy deseando ver cómo siegues en Caldera Cocodrilo."'' *''"¡Adelante, adelante! ¿A qué esperas?"'' 'Caldera Cocodrilo' *''"Has tardado lo tuyo en hacerte con esa espada vieja."'' *''"Vámonos de aquí. Se me va quemar el pelo."'' *''"Ahora vete al cenagoso Muelle de Tripulaciones."'' 'Muelle de Tripulaciones' *''"Parece demasiado facil. ¿No estará haciendo trampas?"'' *''"Sigue adelante. ¡DK cuenta contigo! Venga, a Krazy Kremland."'' 'Krazy Kremland' *''"¿De dónde saca K. Rool esas Zinger gigantes?"'' *''"Venga, vamos al Barranco Tenebroso. No hay tiempo para jugar en la galería de tiro."'' 'Barranco Tenebroso' *''"¡Otra vez el mismo jefe, pero en fantasma! ¡Ooh! Qué miedo."'' *''"Lo está haciendo muy bien; sólo que La Guarida de K. Rool."'' 'Guarida de K. Rool' *''"¡Bien hecho! No me lo esperaba. Ve a la nave de K. Rool y rescata a DK."'' 'Krock Volador' *''"Bueno trabajo, pero tenemos que salir de este cubo oxidado antes de que se estrelle."'' *''"¡Rápido! Funky espera fuera."'' 'Mundo Perdido' *''"¡No me lo puedo creer! Has vuelto a vencer a ese patán caralagarto. DK está con nosotros, y el mundo vuelve a estar salvo."'' 'Primera victoria' *''"Sabia que lo haría, Diddy. Claro que no podía se de otro modo, con todo lo que has aprendido del viejo Cranky."'' *''"Has rescatado al vago de mi nieto y expulsado a K. Rool de su apestosa isla. ¡No está mal para un novato!"'' *''"Claro que si hubiera sido yo, me habría asegurado de que K. Rool nunca volviera a intentar otro truco tan sucio."'' *''"Creo que habría encontrado todas las Kremonedas y acabado el Mundo Perdido."'' *''"Bueno, no se puede esperar todo de tu primer juego, ¿verdade?"'' *''"Otra cosa: ¿cuántas de mis monedas Héro de Videojuego encontrastes?"'' *''"Un jugador serio, como yo, habaría encontrado montones, seguro."'' *''"¡Vamos a ver qué tal lo has hecho!"'' ---- *''"Bueno, tengo otra pantalla y también tiempo."'' *''"Callaos todos mientras lei los esperados resultados de mis prestigiosos Premios de Héroes de Videojuegos..."'' *''"Bueno, por lo menos estás en el podio. ¿Quién sabe? Si sigues buscano, podrías convertirte en un héroe aún mayor."'' *''"Si quieres ver tu limitado progresso en esta pantalla, pulsa los Botones L y R cuando una pantalla de un mapa."'' *''"Ahora vete a si encuebtras alguna de mis monedas, aunque lo dudo mucho."'' ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble'' 'Jefes derrotados' 'Lago Orangatanga' *''Bien hecho. Ahora haré leña de ese barril gigante.'' *''Hora de continuar. Ahora vete al bosque Kremwood.'' 'Bosque Kremwood' *''"Muy bien. Ese monstruo de ocho patas no volverá a darte problemas."'' *''"Seguro que Funky hece buen uso de ese parche. Vete a verlo enseguida."'' 'Vale de algodón' *''"¿Qué ha sido eso? No sé si quiero saberlo."'' *''"Aún así, estás un paso más cerca del rescate de Diddy."'' 'Mekanos' *''"Las batallas contra los jefes ya no son lo que eran."'' *''"Con solo un buen ataque cualquiera puede..."'' *''"Creo que será mejor que vuelvas a ver a Funky. Seguro que te puede ayudar". 'K3' *"Bien hecho. ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo una benvenida helada!"'' *''"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, así que ahora no pares. ¡Adelante!"'' 'Cumbre Afilada' 'Pacifica' ''Donkey Kong 64'' ''DK: King of Swing'' ''DK: Jungle Climber'' ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' 'Entrando en la tienda' *''"¡Ya era hora de que vinieras a visitar a tu anciano abuelito! Dame unas cuantas Monedas Plátano bien relucientes y te daré algunas cosillas."'' *''"¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Que no se escape el aire frío!"'' *''"Necesitarás mi ayuda si quieres libertar la isla de estos malditos Tikis. ¡Pasa, pasa!"'' *''"Seguro que no vas a llegar mucho más allá..."'' *''"¡¿Pero tú has visto en qué choza me han metido?!"'' *''"¡Avísame si encuentras el Plátano Dorado! ¡He oído que es la repanocha!"'' *''"Hace mucho que me quitaron la pensión... ¡Ahora tengo que vender cachivaches en esta vieja choza!"'' *''"¿Quién será ese cerdo? ¿Y por qué lleva gafas?"'' *''"¡Haz callar a estos Tikis! Ya soy muy mayor y necesito descansar como está mandado."'' *''"Has vuelto a por más, ¿Eh? Ya sabía yo que no llegarías lejo sin mi ajuda."'' *''"La familia es lo más importante para mi, pero necesito tu Monedas Plátano. Venga, a ver qué me compras..."'' *''"'Ay, Cranky, ayúdame. Anda, Cranky, ¿me vendes un loro?' BAH..."'' *''"¡Dame unas cuantas Monedas Plátano! Necesito llegar a fin de mes."'' *''"¿Queda ya alguien que no te haya robado los plátanos?"'' *''"¿Has probado a saltar cuando estás rodando? ¡Peudes Desafiar las leyes de la física con ese truco!"'' *''"¿Qué es lo que queres? ¡Soy un simio muy ocupado!"'' *''"Anda, cómprame algo, venga... ya he planeado lo que voy a hacer con esas monedas."'' *''"¡Has llegado hasta aquí! Estoy muy sorprendido."'' *''"¡Adelante! Tengo corazones extra, pociones mágicas, ¡y globos de sobra hasta para que Diddy juegue un rato!"'' *''"Tú huele ese aire fresco de la jungla... ¡No me canso de este lugar!"'' (Jungla) *''"¿Te sobra protector solar para mí, Donkey Kong?"'' (Playa) *''"¡Vaya... Has llegado a las ruinas! Te daría un abrazo, pero no me pega, ¿verdad?"'' (Ruinas) *''"¡Cierra la puerta! No quiero que se cuelen aquí esas asquerosas arañas."'' (Bosque) *''"Da un poco de pena llegar ya al final de esta aventura, ¿Verdad?"'' (Volcán) 'Sobre los items' *''"Ya sé que la llave es enorme, pero eres fuerte de sobra. Te las arreglarás."'' (sobre la llave) 'Dejando en la tienda' *''"Cierra la puerta al salir. ¡En mi familia debemos ser todos muy educados!"'' *''"¡Ante la duda, aporrea! O salta. O sopla. O lo que sea. Ya descubrirás lo que hacer."'' *''"Procura hacerte con esas letras KONG. Seguro que te sirven para algo!"'' *''"Suerte, chaval. Por la pinta que tienes, veo que la vas a necesitar."'' *''"¡Buena suerte, muchacho!"'' *''"¡Hasta luego, cocodrilo! ¡Ja, ja!"'' *''"Dicen que hay un plátano por ahí que no solo está muy rico, ¡sino que te lleva a otra dimensión! ¡A ver si los encuentras!'' *''"No sé si volveré a verte, pero quizá tengas suerte y todo."'' *''"Estoy más que encantado de ayudarte a superar todos estos peligros... A cambio de un dinerito."'' *''"Ve y dales a esos tamborcillos con patas una tunda. Sí "Tunda". Los mayores usamos esas palabras."'' *''"Ante la duda, ¡aporrea! O salta. O sopla. O lo que sea. Ya descubrirás lo que hacer."'' *''"Si ves por ahí a Rambi, ese viejo rinoceronte, dile que venga a visitarme, ¿eh?"'' *''"Te marchas a lugares muy peligrosos. ¡No vemos!"'' *''"Los cañones se disparan muy fácilmente. Una mínima vibración y... ¡PUM! Si ves alguno tendrías que darlr un matonazo, ¿no?"'' *''"¿A que es estupenda la puesta de sol?"'' (Jungla) *''"Oye, ya que estás, ¿qué tal si traes un par de cubos llenos de caranguejos? ¡Podríamos hacer una buena mariscada!"'' (Playa) *''"Cuidado con esos acueductos. No creo que estén construidos para que los pisoteen."'' (Ruinas) *''"¡Recuerda que hay lava! Resulta mucho peor que la brea."'' (Volcán) Categoría:Citas